Not Alone
by homesweethomicide13
Summary: He hated being alone. And alone is exactly what he was right now. Jashin would fix that, he knew it. But can Jashin fix his aching heart at the loss of his partner? KakuHidan.


**Title:** Not Alone  
**Author:** homesweethomicide13  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** KakuHidan  
**Warning:** It's Hidan, do I need any more warning than that?  
**Disclaimer:** No, unfortunately, I don't own these boys. Otherwise they wouldn't have died.  
**Summary:** He hated being alone. And alone is exactly what he was right now. Jashin would fix that, he knew it. But can Jashin fix his aching heart at the loss of his partner? KakuHidan.

**Author's Note:** Okay, a few things I want to say first. This does contain some serious angst, possibly the most angst I've ever included in a story. And there will be some OOC going on, because let's face it, KakuHidan isn't exactly in character for either of them, is it? I know Hidan comes from Yugakure and I know the story behind him leaving the village, but I think my interpretation of it is better for this story. Also, if any of the other Akatsuki members are a touch OOC, just remember that they won't have seen Hidan like this before, so they might very well act a little different when faced with it. Oh, and the 'purest silver' thing came from another fanfic I read, and I loved it so much. I can't remember which fanfic, but I will give credit to whoever came up with Hidan being Jashin's purest silver. Wow, long AN, isn't it? Sorry XD I'll let you go on with the story now! Hope you enjoy, and please review! This is the longest oneshot I've ever written, I think, and I'm really proud of it! :D

**Not Alone**

He would always wonder what it was like to die, especially whilst trapped all by himself in the dark pit in which he would spend the rest of eternity. He would wish that death would come to him, and end his constant torture. The pain had gone now – well, of course it hadn't, but he'd become so accustomed to it now that he didn't feel it anymore. That was one of the worst parts. He could feel nothing. He could see and hear nothing. There was _nothing_. He was alone, utterly alone.

And that terrified him more than anything.

When the Akatsuki had first come to him, he'd been alone. The people of his village – his _family_ – had all gone, destroyed by their own faith, and he was the only one who escaped their god's judgement. He'd always been so faithful, never missing a single ritual. He would spend thirty minutes lying in his own blood as he prayed to his god three to four times a day, as was needed. It would never be any less than that – and sometimes it was more. But the rest of the village weren't like him. They knew about the ancient prophecy that told of a time when Jashin himself would bring terror upon his followers, and that only those he valued and saw fit to continue their eternal existence would survive. But they ignored it. He hadn't. He'd made sure he was devoted to Jashin completely. He gave his life and his soul to Jashin, as was right. And Jashin had valued his devotion, and seen him fit to live. He was the only one with that privilege. He was alone in his deserted village. And he hated it.

That was probably the only reason he agreed to join the Akatsuki. He was tired of having no one to talk to, and no one to fight with. When he was introduced to the rest of the organization, he'd been so happy that he had people to talk to that he hadn't shut up for three whole hours, and thus annoyed everyone to the point where they tried to kill him. And then his special ability was revealed. After that, he was given a cloak and a ring and a partner. He was thrilled on the inside – that meant someone who would be at his side no matter what, right?

Upon first meeting Kakuzu, he knew that he had been wrong in his assumption. It was clear from the way the other ninja acted that he couldn't care less for his new partner. He would soon come to realize that he had only been chosen as Kakuzu's partner because Kakuzu had a bad habit of killing someone the moment he got annoyed with them – and of course, he couldn't die. He was Kakuzu's perfect partner, and that was all it was. Still, he liked to think that perhaps, as time went on, Kakuzu started to appreciate his company. Their arguments weren't as frequent, and rarely as abusive as they used to be. Kakuzu's death threats were only half-hearted towards the end, and he didn't try to kill him, or hurt him, quite so often. Maybe, just maybe, he'd found a friend at last.

And then the brat from Konoha ruined everything. Being separated from Kakuzu like that had caused him to panic on the inside. Although he was immortal, his partner wasn't – and he was in danger if the enemy found out about his five hearts. All they would have to do is aim to kill him five times and they would defeat him. Then, finding out he had caused one of those hearts to fail had struck home. It was the end for Kakuzu. He knew he would never look upon that stitched face ever again. How he longed for death at that moment, but he knew it would never come. Now he was alone again, and this time there would be no Kakuzu to accompany him. He'd tried to make himself believe that Pein would send someone to free him from his tomb, but after a while he'd given up on that hope. Without Kakuzu, he wouldn't be able to reattach his dismembered body, and therefore was of no further use to the Akatsuki. He had been a tool, a highly useful tool, up until the point where he could no longer fight. Now he was a tool that had been tossed aside, never to be used again. Just like Kakuzu. He was… all alone.

His eyes widened when he felt something wet on his cheek. He wished he could lift a hand to find out what it was, but of course his hands were buried somewhere beneath him, and unable to move. As he tried to see whatever it was, his eyes blurred and his cheeks grew even wetter. And then he realized. He was crying.

He hadn't cried since the day Lord Jashin had killed his village, and only then had he been crying in relief that he had managed to prove himself worthy enough for his god. Now, however, he was crying because he was alone, and without his partner. He would do anything for the earth to open up above him, and to see his partner's face looming over him. He would do anything to hear Kakuzu threaten him with death one more time. Closing his eyes, he prayed to Jashin one more time. He apologized again for the lack of a ritual, hoping that Jashin would forgive him.

_It's been a while, Hidan._

His eyes shot open at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard since he was a young boy. Jashin was speaking to him. No one had believed him when he'd first told the village that Lord Jashin had spoken to him in person, thinking he was only making it up to make himself seem special. But Jashin _had_ spoken to him, and he was speaking to him now.

"Jashin-sama." He whispered. He hadn't uttered a word since his tomb had been filled in, and his throat was raw. He was surprised that he still knew how to speak.

_You appear to be in trouble, my dear Priest._

"I am trapped, Jashin-sama." His voice was getting stronger as he exercised his vocal cords, but it was nowhere near as confident as it used to be. "My partner is dead. I am in pieces. And I am alone."

_You are troubled by this. It is not like you to show such weak emotions._

"I am sorry, Lord Jashin." He was worried that Jashin was going to abandon him, too. He doubted if he could go on knowing he would never hear his god again.

_I will forgive this act of weakness due to the circumstances. My beloved priest has never shown weakness before. You must be feeling at your most terrible._

"Jashin-sama… is there anything you can do?" It felt dangerous to ask anything of Jashin, but he had to take the risk. If Jashin could get him out of here and back in one piece, he would spend an entire day sacrificing others to his god.

_There is. But why should I help you, Hidan? Why are you so desperate for my help? _

"Because I need to know what happened to Kakuzu!" It was out before he even realized what he was saying. He was shocked to find that Kakuzu was the first thing he thought of at a time like this. And it shocked him even more to realize that Kakuzu was the thing he cared most about.

_I see._

There was a long silence, and he began to panic. Had Jashin left him for good? Had that been the entirely wrong thing to say? Just as he was about to call out to his god, Jashin spoke again.

_I will release you from your prison, my beloved priest. When you are free, I will fix your body so that you may resume your belief in me. But then you must travel to the hideout of your organisation. There will be a surprise waiting for you there._

"Thank you, Lord Jashin-sama!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jashin had come to his aid, and he was going to be free! He wanted to enquire about the surprise, but he knew better than to question Jashin. The world around him began to fade away, and it wasn't long before he had blacked out.

*

When he came to, he was no longer in his prison, and he was in one piece. He flexed his limbs and was surprised to find that there was no discomfort. Clearly Jashin had erased all problems he may have faced after being reattached. He stood up and looked around him, knowing that he had to leave this area quickly before someone discovered he was gone. He glanced down and saw that strange symbol on the ground – the one that the Konoha brat had used as a marker. There was no sign that he had escaped from his tomb. Smirking, he began walking. Jashin had some useful powers – his god had provided him with new clothes, including an Akatsuki cloak, since his clothes had been destroyed when he'd been dismembered.

He had no idea which direction the Akatsuki hideout was. Kakuzu was always the one leading. He felt a pang of sorrow as he recalled his former partner. What was he going to do when he got back to the Akatsuki? Did they even know what happened with the Konoha ninja? Surely they knew about Kakuzu's death. Zetsu would have informed Pein, for sure. But what about him? They knew he was immortal, but they couldn't expect him to just waltz back into the hideout.

_Do not try to find your own direction. I will lead you._

Jashin was still with him. He didn't speak, but sank his teeth so hard into his hand that he drew blood. It was a sign to his god that he understood, and that he was thankful. He began walking, not really paying attention to anything. He knew Jashin would look after him. He stumbled a few times on unexpected roots sticking out of the ground, but he otherwise managed to avoid any injury. He knew that the Rain Country wasn't far from the Fire Country, but he wished that he could get out of this forest as soon as possible. And then it hit him. Where was his scythe? He couldn't sacrifice anyone properly without his scythe! As though Jashin had heard his thoughts, which he most likely had, Hidan found himself being turned sharply, and he began walking in another direction. Soon enough, he found himself in a familiar area.

This is where it had all gone wrong.

His scythe was still where he'd left it, which was a surprise. He thought that the ninja would have taken it with them when they'd left. He figured that because it was a private forest, no one else would walk by here and pick it up. He held the blade in his hands and felt a little more confident than before. He fixed the long cord around his arm and brushed the dirt off the blades. Kakuzu had called his scythe an unnecessary burden, but had always paid for oils and polishes for him to keep it nice. The memory of his partner stung slightly, and he tried to focus on something else. Now that he had his scythe back, he had to return to the hideout. He turned to walk in the direction Jashin was guiding him, and saw a shard of broken mask on the floor. It was one of Kakuzu's. A single tear trailed down his cheek at the sight of it. His partner was definitely gone. This shard proved it. Without quite knowing what he was doing, he bent down and picked it up, slipping it inside his cloak.

"You stupid bastard…" He murmured quietly. "You were always telling _me_ to be careful…"

_Come, my beloved priest. It is time to leave here._

Hidan nodded and allowed Jashin to lead him away. Was Pein going to give him a new partner when he returned? Or was he going to kick him out of the organization? With a bitter laugh, he guessed he'd probably already been replaced. That was typical of that stupid leader. The moment a member died, they were replaced almost instantly. Sasori was a prime example of that. Another supposedly immortal member gone. Another tear slipped from his eyes as he walked. What was he going to do without Kakuzu? He'd always been there to save him whenever he got into trouble, had always been there to stitch him back together when a particular fight got nasty. And now…

He was crying even more now. Tears had hardly made their way down his cheeks before new ones followed in their tracks. He hadn't cried this much in his entire life. It was a sign of weakness, a sign that Jashin didn't allow. But he just couldn't stop himself. He'd always dismissed Kakuzu without ever realizing how much he needed the stitched man. He'd never appreciated him at all, always putting him down and fighting with him over the littlest things. So Kakuzu believed religion was pointless, and never supported him in that area… but he still waited while he completed his rituals, with minimal complaint. And despite however many times he'd expressed his hatred for money, Kakuzu had accepted that he wasn't interested in material goods as he was. And although he'd complained about it, he'd always followed Kakuzu whenever the banker wanted to collect a bounty. They complimented each other. Their teamwork was flawless. They were unstoppable… but only when they were together.

He felt his heart pushing against his ribcage and suddenly hated himself for having an immortal heart. He wished he could rip it out of his chest – hell, he'd even give it to Kakuzu if it stopped the man from dying. But it was too late to do that. He was too late.

_You would give your heart to this man?_

Jashin's voice startled him out of his thoughts and he realized just how much he now longed for the opportunity to do just that.

"Yes, Jashin-sama." He whispered. He knew that in his religion, giving your heart to someone meant that you were bound together for eternity. He remembered seeing a young man tear out his heart and give it to the woman he loved. In return, she had given him hers. The swapping of hearts was a common ritual when a pair of Jashinists were joined. Now his heart ached for that ritual. "I would give more than just my heart to him." Hearing the words spoken out loud made him realize just how much he truly cared for Kakuzu. If anyone had asked him before that fatal battle, he'd have killed them for even suggesting it. But now that he knew he was never going to see Kakuzu again, he had to admit it.

He cared for the heathen bastard. Maybe even loved him.

At this realization, he dropped to the ground and screamed with all his heart. Tears flooded the ground in front of him, and he dug his nails into the earth, grasping handfuls of it. The only person he'd ever been able to love, and he was gone. Gone, for all eternity. As a boy, when he'd watched the ritual of swapping the hearts, he'd hoped that one day he would be able to do the same thing with the one he loved. When his village had been slaughtered by his almighty god, that hope had shattered slightly. But now he realized that his hope had come back when he'd met Kakuzu.

_Get up, my beloved priest. It is time to go back._

He wanted to scream that he wanted Jashin to end his life, but he knew Jashin would never allow it. He was Jashin's purest silver, the only known follower left alive. So instead, he struggled to his feet and stumbled away, not even bothering to raise his head.

*

The sight of the Akatsuki hideout wasn't as joyous as he'd hoped it would be. For the last few miles, he'd taken the shard of mask out of his cloak and had grasped it tightly in his hand, so tightly that blood was dripping onto the floor as he walked. He heard a cry of alarm from the high walls and knew he'd been spotted, and recognized. It wouldn't be long before all the remaining members would be called back, he knew it.

_I must leave you now, my beloved priest. Your surprise awaits you. I will always be here. Just call out to me, and I will come. You are my purest silver, always remember that._

He would never have expected Jashin to say those words to him, but he was grateful. It was a comforting to know that Jashin would never leave him, and he wouldn't be alone ever again. He silently thanked his god and stepped forward to walk into the hideout. He passed by the organization's followers – all dressed in black and wearing the Akatsuki cloud on cloth bands around their heads. They all stared at him as though he had grown an extra head. Clearly the news of their fatal battle had spread, and no one had expected to see him ever again.

"It's Hidan, un!" That all too familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Deidara standing ahead, Tobi behind him. "Hidan-sama!" Then the blonde had bolted forward and was hugging him. At any other time, Hidan would have shoved him off and threatened to cut off his arm, but this time was different. He didn't return the embrace, but he allowed it. "We all thought you were…"

"Dead? Like that could happen." He had tried to make his voice sound normal, full of arrogance like it used to be, but it came out quiet and sombre. Deidara noticed the change and stepped back, looking up into Hidan's face. He saw the pain and grief in the violet eyes and his heart sank. He'd never seen the Jashinist like this before, and he knew exactly why Hidan was so sad. "I'm too dead to die, Deidara-chan." Tobi turned as more people appeared in the hallway. Itachi and Kisame stood against one wall, Zetsu lurking behind them. Konan stood by the opposite wall. Itachi's face was expressionless as always, but his Sharingan was deactivated. Kisame wasn't grinning like he normally did, and his sword wasn't at his back. Zetsu remained quiet – both halves of him. Konan was smiling sadly.

"Hidan-san," she said softly. "Pein has asked us to take you to him." He nodded slightly and walked towards her. As he passed the other members, they all touched his shoulder in comfort, even Itachi. Deidara stuck to his side as he followed Konan down the hall to Pein's lair. The blonde knew that Hidan was depressed because of Kakuzu, and he knew why. He didn't know if the other members had seen it, but Deidara knew that Hidan cared for the stitch ninja, deep down inside. Perhaps it was because he was closest to Hidan, both being the youngest and more newer members of the Akatsuki.

Hidan appreciated Deidara's comfort, but didn't say anything. He didn't know what he would say, in any case. All he could think about was how he missed Kakuzu. When the other members had shown up in the hall, he'd actually _looked_ for Kakuzu. As if he would be here. The Konoha ninja had probably taken his body back with them, and even if they hadn't, Zetsu–

He cut that train of thought before he broke down again. He refused to cry in front of the other Akatsuki members. Konan opened the door to Pein's quarters and stood back to let them all in. Pein was sat behind a desk that had several maps strewn over it.

"Pein-sama, Hidan has returned." She said quietly. He nodded and turned to the Jashinist.

"I am surprised, Hidan." He said slowly. "I never expected to see you here again after that battle. I am curious as to how you regained your body. According to Zetsu, you were blown into bits and buried beneath the ground." Hidan sighed.

"Jashin rescued me." It was strange how he missed the irritable snort that would have come from Kakuzu at that remark. How he wished someone would laugh, or make some sort of snide comment. Anything to make it seem normal once again.

"I see." Pein nodded. "And you decided to come back alone?" Hidan felt a bubble of anger rise, but he held it back.

"How else could I have come back?" He hissed. "I _am_ alone!" The other members glanced at each other as they realized that, even though he was angry, Hidan hadn't cursed once. "Kakuzu is _dead_, baka! Dead because _I_ allowed myself to get caught in that stupid fucking shadow jutsu! It's all my fucking fault, I shouldn't have left him! It's my fault he's dead, is that what you want to fucking hear, asshole?" He couldn't stop it anymore. Tears spilled from his eyes and his legs buckled, taking him to the floor. "He's dead, and it's all my fault…" Deidara went to step forward, wanting to comfort his friend, but Kisame stopped him and shook his head.

"I am aware of the circumstances surrounding that last battle." Pein's voice was calm and steady. "I am also aware that Kakuzu battled against the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki. A powerful jutsu was used, and two of his hearts were destroyed by that single jutsu." Hidan couldn't believe that he'd left Kakuzu to face the Jinchuuriki alone. "Hatake Kakashi was responsible for the failure of another heart. That leaves two. Unfortunately, Zetsu was unable to gain information on how the other two were destroyed. Perhaps you could enlighten us, Hidan?" Hidan was furious. The bastard already knew, didn't he? He just wanted to torture him, and make him suffer even more.

"I killed one of his hearts, you bastard! And you know it!" He yelled. "That brat tricked me into thinking it was his blood on the pike, and I…" More tears streamed down his face. "I was responsible for the failure of one of his hearts, and I wish I wasn't! Because of me, he was brought even closer to death! I let those Konoha ninja kill him!" It was Konan who stepped forward and crouched beside Hidan, to everyone's surprise.

"Hidan-san, please calm down." She murmured to him in a soothing voice. "No one is blaming you, and from what we have been told, those ninja were highly intelligent. You shouldn't blame yourself. It could have happened to any of us." He shrugged off her comforting hand.

"But it didn't! It happened to _me_! Kakuzu's dead because of _me_!" He reached into his cloak and pulled out a pike. "Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" He asked the room. "It hurts more than any pain I've ever experienced." He aimed the pike for his heart. "And this time, it's not _good_ pain! It's unbearable!"

"Hidan-sama…" Deidara murmured sadly. He knew what it felt like to lose a cherished partner. When news of Sasori's death had come to him, he'd broken down too.

"And it hurts so bad… right here!" He plunged the pike through his heart, wincing at the electric pain that shot through him. The pike went all the way through his body, and Deidara gasped when the sharp tip stopped just in front of him. It was coated with Hidan's blood.

"Hidan, is there any reason for getting blood on my carpet?" Pein asked bluntly. Hidan looked up at him, furious. "Impaling yourself isn't going to help anyone, and you know that. Why did you do it?"

"Because I fucking love him!" Hidan couldn't stop the words from coming out. Once they were, he stopped working the pike through his chest and choked out a heartbreaking cry. "I fucking love that heathen bastard. And now he's… gone." Deidara's heart was breaking just watching him, and he couldn't take it any longer.

"Pein-sama! This has to stop!" He yelled, stepping in front of Hidan. "Look at what you are doing to him, un!" Hidan looked up at Deidara, shocked. He then turned to Pein, who sighed.

"Fine, Deidara." He muttered. "Hidan, I needed to know exactly how you felt about Kakuzu before I asked this question. I researched your religion, and I know all about the ritual of swapping hearts." Hidan's eyes widened. "I suggest you heal your heart up as soon as possible." Deidara bent down and took hold of the pike in Hidan's chest, gently easing it out.

"How long does it take, un?" He asked the Jashinist.

"About a day normally." He murmured back, wondering what this had to do with anything. Pein nodded.

"Very well. If you would all like to come with me." He stood up and walked towards a door at the far end of his room. Deidara and Konan helped Hidan to stand up and led him towards the door, the rest of the Akatsuki following closely behind. Deidara was supporting most of Hidan's weight, since the immortal's legs weren't working properly after his breakdown.

Hidan looked around him as they walked down a narrow corridor, and realized that they were going to the medical wing. Did they want to patch him up? No! He wanted to suffer for as long as he could! They walked through a door marked 'Private' and Pein stepped in front of him, but facing away from him. Hidan tried to see around him, but Deidara held him still.

"Hidan has returned." Pein announced. Hidan knew he was talking to someone, but he couldn't see who.

"Where?" Hidan froze. He knew that voice! Suddenly gaining strength in his legs, he shoved Deidara away from him and pushed Pein out of the way. What he saw made his heart skip several beats. Lying in a bed, wired up to several machines that were obviously keeping him alive, was Kakuzu. "Hi…dan." It had to be a genjutsu. There was no way Kakuzu was alive! With shaking hands, he formed the release seal. Deidara laughed quietly and lowered Hidan's hands.

"It is no genjutsu, un. This is real." He said softly. "Kakuzu was still alive when Zetsu found him. He was brought straight back here and put on these machines. His remaining heart is still weak, but he wouldn't accept any new hearts." Hidan stared at Kakuzu in shock.

"Why?" He breathed out. Kakuzu smiled, and tried to explain, but talking was difficult for him, so he nodded to Deidara.

"He said that he didn't want to live anymore, because you were gone." Deidara smiled. "He didn't know what had happened to you, and he refused to take any new hearts unless we found you and you were okay." Deidara laughed. "Pein tried to force new hearts into him, but he rejected them all. He was pretty stubborn about it." Hidan's hand came up and he reached inside his chest, putting a hand on his heart. The hole he'd ripped into it was healed already, and he knew he could thank Jashin for that. With shaking legs, he walked over to Kakuzu's bed and stared down at his partner.

"You stupid bastard." He choked out, tears falling from his eyes. Kakuzu smiled and lifted a hand to brush away his tears. It was such an effort for him to do it, and seeing it made Hidan cry even more. "You stupid fucking bastard…" His hand was trembling as he ripped his heart out of his chest. "I swear to Jashin… if you don't take this, I'll kill you myself." The other members watched hopefully, and Deidara nearly cried out in happiness when he saw threads snake out of Kakuzu's body and wrap around Hidan's still-beating heart. The threads pulled Hidan's heart into Kakuzu's chest and attached all of the arteries, veins and nerves, and anything else that was necessary. His chakra quickly moulded around the heart, without any problems. Hidan's face was laced with pain. The hole in his chest hurt more than anything, and he hoped Jashin would fix it quickly. He was shocked when he saw threads holding out another heart to him. He stared at Kakuzu in surprise, and the stitched ninja smiled.

"I know Jashin can fix it." He rasped. "You always told me that Jashin can fix even the weakest of hearts." It was so strange to hear Kakuzu speak of Jashin without a scoff to his voice. "You gave me yours… so I'm giving you mine." Hidan, speechless, took the heart from the threads and stared at it for a moment before shoving it into his chest. Kakuzu was right – Jashin would repair the heart, and it would never die again. He winced in pain as his chakra moulded around the new heart, and he grasped his rosary tightly in one hand, praying that Jashin would heal him as fast as possible. Everyone watched in surprise as the heart began to beat faster and faster until it was pumping blood around Hidan's body in a perfectly healthy way. And then the hole in his chest was sealing shut. Kakuzu reached up to touch the spot where his heart now rested in Hidan's chest. "I'm sorry I ever doubted your religion." He whispered. Hidan covered the hand with his own.

"It's okay… but I hope you realize that now we have participated in the ritual of swapping hearts, we're bound together for all eternity." Kakuzu nodded.

"That's what I was hoping for." Hidan felt a smile tug at his lips, and Kakuzu sat up, feeling much stronger than he did before. That was all down to the immortal heart beating strongly in his chest. "Did you get any blood on Pein's carpet? That was new." With a grin, Hidan threw his arms around Kakuzu and hugged him tightly. Kakuzu laughed and returned the embrace strongly. He watched Konan usher everyone out of the room and close the door. "I'm sorry I didn't come to get you." He murmured in Hidan's ear. The zealot pulled back and stared into Kakuzu's red and green eyes.

"I'm sorry I killed you." He replied. Kakuzu laughed quietly. "If I ever see that bastard kid again, I swear I'll–," He was cut off as Kakuzu pressed his lips to his. Hidan's initial response was surprise, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he kissed back fiercely. Kakuzu nipped at his bottom lip and Hidan allowed his tongue to slip inside his mouth. It felt so strange to be kissing the man he'd constantly fought with for so long, but at the same time it felt so right. When the need for air arose they broke the kiss, out of breath but incredibly satisfied. And then Hidan remembered Jashin's words to him when he had stood outside the hideout.

_Your surprise awaits you._

Kakuzu was the surprise. Jashin had watched as he'd fallen apart after finding the piece of mask, all the while knowing Kakuzu was still alive. He would pray extra hard that night, and tomorrow he and Kakuzu would go out and sacrifice as many people as they could find. Kakuzu licked his lips and smiled again. Hidan found the expression fascinating – he loved the way that Kakuzu's stitches turned up when he smiled. He lifted a hand and traced them all individually, feeling the coarse roughness against his fingertips. When his fingers found Kakuzu's lips, the miser kissed them gently. It was so unlike his character that Hidan almost laughed.

"Just look at us." He grinned. "A few days ago and we'd be trying to kill each other right about now." Kakuzu returned the grin.

"I know. But that was before you gave me your heart." He lifted a hand and stroked back some loose strands of purest silver hair from the Jashinist's face. "Hm. This doesn't mean I have to convert, does it?" Hidan couldn't help it – he burst out laughing. Jashin, he'd missed this man.

"No, but perhaps… perhaps you could pray with me, every now and then?" He felt a light blush spread over his cheeks. He'd always wanted someone to pray with him, but he'd never asked Kakuzu because he knew that the banker would have only scoffed and told him to go away. He'd had to pray alone for so long, and he wanted the company. Kakuzu's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and Hidan saw his smile widen.

"I suppose I could." He replied. "So long as it won't cost me any money." Hidan grinned and pulled Kakuzu forward for another kiss. This one was longer than the first, and more passionate. When they pulled apart, Kakuzu moved over on the bed and Hidan crawled up beside him, lying down and resting his head on Kakuzu's chest, listening to his heart beating strongly. _His_ heart. He grinned. His boyhood wish had come true after all. He'd partaken in the ritual he'd seen the other villagers do countless times – the ritual he knew his parents had done before he was born. He'd given his heart to the one he loved the most, and received a heart in return. He wasn't alone anymore.

Not alone...

*

When Konan peered into the room later on to check if everything was okay, she smiled when she saw Hidan curled up against Kakuzu, sleeping peacefully. One arm was draped over Kakuzu's chest, and his legs were entwined with the miser's. Kakuzu's arm was curled around Hidan's shoulders in a very possessive manner. She closed the door quietly, leaving them in peace.

*

"Oh yeah… that last one really hit the spot." Kakuzu smiled at his partner from his position beneath a low-hanging tree. Hidan's skin was just returning to its normal colour as his latest sacrifice fell forward into the dirt, lifeless. Hidan removed the various sharp implements he had stabbed himself with and lifted his face to the sky, closing his eyes. "Another sacrifice for you, Jashin-sama." It was the seventh one that morning. Kakuzu had already stocked up on hearts, and so he was content to just watch Hidan torture whoever had the bad luck to stumble upon them. Hidan wiped his blood off the pikes he'd used and replaced them in his cloak before picking up his scythe and walking over to Kakuzu. He slumped down beside him and set about cleaning the blades. Once they were to his satisfaction, he set the scythe down and rested his head on Kakuzu's shoulder.

"It's fascinating to watch you." Kakuzu murmured. "I actually think you enjoy impaling yourself too much." Hidan laughed. He climbed into Kakuzu's lap and got comfortable.

"You should try it some time." He grinned. Kakuzu laughed.

"Unlike you, I'm not a sick masochist." He teased, prodding one of Hidan's wounds painfully. The zealot gasped in pain, but his expression was one of bliss.

"Fuck you, old man." He replied, leaning forward and biting Kakuzu's neck sharply. The miser groaned softly. "You like pain too, you just won't admit it." Kakuzu smirked.

"If I do, it's only because of this heart." He patted the front of his chest. Hidan scowled.

"Yeah well, I have to put up with your fucking heathen heart!" Despite their cruel words, they were both smiling. Things were pretty much back to normal now, and Team Zombie was back on the road. Pein had given them a week to rest up, and they were taking full advantage of it. It had been Deidara's idea for them to come to this secluded forest, and so far anyone who dared interrupt them soon became a sacrifice to the god that had, in reality, saved both of them.

Kakuzu wiped a smear of blood from Hidan's face and held out his finger, which the zealot quickly took into his mouth, cleansing it of the blood. Once it was thoroughly cleaned, Hidan let it fall from his mouth, and he leant up to kiss the banker. He shifted his position so that he was almost straddling Kakuzu, legs wrapped around his waist. As they kissed, Kakuzu's threads removed Hidan's cloak from his body and laid it upon the ground. Instantly Hidan was pushed down on top of it, and Kakuzu was crawling up over him. The miser had already removed his cloak, along with his mask and hood, and so Hidan tugged at Kakuzu's shirt. It was quickly removed, and threads began pulling at Hidan's pants. He lifted his hips so that they could be pulled down and cast aside. Kakuzu's pants soon followed.

It wasn't the first time they'd been together since they'd been reunited. Kakuzu had been unsure at first – after all, wasn't Hidan a priest? But the Jashinist had told him that unlike most priests, it wasn't frowned upon for a Jashinist priest to have sex. After that was cleared up, they'd slept together almost every night – much to the annoyance of Itachi and Kisame, whose room was nearest to theirs. And today, they'd pretty much done it after every sacrifice – something about Hidan covered in blood was just too irresistible.

"Not tired yet?" Kakuzu asked the priest as their bodies were joined once again. Hidan's breath hitched and he shook his head with a grin.

"No way. I never tire of this." He licked his lips. "H-harder, Kuzu-koi!" Kuzu-koi. He'd gained that nickname very quickly. Still, he didn't mind at all. Just like Hidan didn't mind being called Hi-chan, or Hida-kun. It made their relationship so much more personal. Hidan writhed beneath him, still demanding that he do it harder and harder. They hadn't talked about who was going to be dominant in bed; Hidan had simply allowed Kakuzu to dominate him. Still, if it was what he wanted, Kakuzu wouldn't mind sharing the duty with him.

Another thing he loved about Hidan was that due to his masochistic ways, he wasn't afraid to hurt the zealot. The sadistic priest practically _begged_ to be hurt. Their lovemaking wasn't always _violent_, but it wasn't exactly gentle either. It always amused the other members when Hidan couldn't sit for a week.

"Kuzu!" His voice was always so beautiful in these moments. There was no sarcasm, no arrogance. It was the purest voice he'd ever heard. And hearing it scream _his_ name was too wonderful for words. "Fuck, Kuzu… I'm gonna…" Hidan's head snapped backwards, his body arching upwards and tightening around Kakuzu as he reached his peak, dragging the miser over with him. They lay, side by side, satisfied and content in each other's company. Hidan rolled onto his side and curled against Kakuzu, dragging his cloak over with him. Kakuzu used his threads to collect his own cloak, and draped it over them. Hidan cuddled into him, head resting against his neck. Kakuzu smiled and leant down, kissing the top of his head. He felt Hidan grin, and he tightened his grip on the zealot. _Mine_, the movement said. "I love you, Kuzu-koi." Kakuzu was startled. They had yet to say those three words to each other, and hearing them come out of Hidan's mouth was so unexpected. His smile widened.

"I love you too, Hida-kun." One of Hidan's hands came up and toyed with a strand of his hair. He could tell the zealot was tired now – he would always play with his hair shortly before falling asleep. Kakuzu ran his fingers over the rosary around Hidan's neck, tilting the metal until sunlight bounced off its surface. He could see chips in the metal now from where the rosary had fallen off, or been dropped. Perhaps he ought to buy Hidan a new one for his birthday. But there was, of course, the trouble of finding somewhere that sold them. Hidan never mentioned his village that much, and all he knew was that a long time ago, the people were slaughtered by Jashin. He remembered laughing at that when Hidan had first told him, believing it to be bullshit, but now he wasn't so sure. He had witnessed a dying heart heal itself in a matter of seconds, after all. Maybe he could make him a new one instead. It would be more personal, and he was sure Hidan had told him that his rosary had been hand-made. It was decided. He would make Hidan a new rosary for his birthday. And who knows, maybe he might just make a second one…

Strictly as a spare, of course.

Hidan's breathing had softened, and a quick glance told Kakuzu that the zealot was asleep, as he had predicted he would be. He ran his fingers through Hidan's platinum hair in a soothing motion. He'd stopped slicking it back as often as he used to, and instead let it flop down over his face. It made him look unbearably adorable. It was getting longer, too. It would probably catch up with his own hair soon.

He felt a yawn rising and decided that perhaps he could let his guard down a little and rest for a while with his immortal zealot. After all, if any enemy ninja did stumble upon them, thanks to Hidan, neither of them could be killed. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into a peaceful sleep. Before he completely dropped off, he heard a voice murmur to him.

_Take care of my purest silver._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Please remember to review! I always love hearing what people think about my stories! :)_


End file.
